The present invention relates generally to gloves and more particularly to gloves for use in a low particulate environment.
A low particulate environment is desirable in an area where electronic equipment is manufactured, for example. Manufacturing and assembly workers in such an area generally wear protective garments, such as caps, smocks or gowns and gloves. The glove has an external shell typically composed of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or elastomeric material such as natural rubber or synthetic rubber. Such gloves are much more acceptable to the workers who must wear them if the gloves have an internal lining composed of fibrous material such as cotton flock. Flock is composed of finely divided, ground, fibrous particles which are applied as a lining by spraying the flock particles onto an adhesive-covered backing (e.g., the external shell of the glove), for example.
An internal glove lining composed of flock provides a smooth, comfortable feel, cushions the hands, absorbs perspiration and keeps the hands dry, insulates against moderate heat and cold without bulk, makes it easier to put on and take off a glove, and has other advantages which increase worker acceptance of a glove.
A drawback to a glove having an internal lining composed of cotton flock (or like fibrous material) is that particles thereof may become detached from the internal lining by abrasion with the surface of the sleeve on the smock or gown worn by the glove wearer or by abrasion with the hand of the glove wearer, and these detached particles can migrate out of the glove, particularly when the glove is removed from the hand of the wearer. In a low particulate environment, such as an assembly area for electronic equipment, migration of detached particles out of the glove is undesirable because it increases the particulate content of the environment.
Elimination of the lining from the glove is not a viable alternative because the glove wearers are reluctant to accept gloves without such an internal lining.